Go Seigaku Girls!
by KRaZiElilNYer
Summary: Echizen Rie, Ryoma's twin sister,returns to Japan, but nothing is going smoothly. She constantly gets into fights with her family and her classmates. When she gets kidnapped by the girls' tennis team because of their fan girl desires, Rie loses it. She ends up making a disastrous bet with the captain. Some hints of romance, but not centered around it. RyomaTwin fic GirlsTeam fic
1. Chapter 1: Rie's Back!

This is my first Prince of Tennis fic. Sorry for any OOC or grammar mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcome, bashing is not. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I ONLY OWN RIE AND ANY OTHER OC THAT SHOWS UP.**

* * *

Rie impatiently tapped her foot, adjusting her light blue beanie. She sighed and looked down at her watch. "It's already 3:00pm! Where the hell is he?" she muttered under her breath.

"Rie!" The girl immediately whipped her head; a man wearing black robes was coming towards her.

She sighed. "Took you long enough! I've been waiting here forever."

"Sorry, but you should've told us you booked an earlier flight. We thought you were coming back a week later." he explained.

She shrugged. "America just wasn't working for me, I prefer Japan."

"Well, whatever the reason it's nice to have you back. But you know I don't think your mom is going to like the new hair."

Rie held out a strand of her auburn hair. "Really I thought it looked pretty good. I mean I did decide to permanently dye it."

Nanjiro's eyes widened. "You're not serious are you?"

"Who knows… Anyways we should hurry up or mom might start getting worried."

"Yeah." he responded as the two walked out of the airport. _'This girl, still doing whatever she wants.' _

The car ride was quiet with an awkward tension in the air. Thankfully, it soon came to a stop in front of the Echizen residence. Rie walked out of the car, taking in the view. The house was simple, yet elegant in a kind of cozy way. Nanjiro tossed her the key as he removed the luggage from the trunk. She walked to the front door, searching for the correct key.

_Clink!_

She turned the knob, revealing Ryoma being scolded by Rinko. Rinko turned her head towards Rie.

"Rie!" she ran over to the girl pulling her into a tight embrace. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm just glad to be back in Japan."

"It's nice to finally have you back." she smiled.

Rie pulled herself out of the hug, looking over at Ryoma. "Hey." she greeted.

He grumbled back in reply. Just as Rie was making her way up the stairs the sight of his bandaged eye came to view. "What the hell, happened to your eye?"

"Tennis match." he murmured.

"Seriously?" she mentally face-palmed. _'I swear nothing goes though his head other than tennis.' _

Rinko sighed. "Just make sure your eye doesn't get infected and try to be more careful. "Also Rie!"

Rie slightly jumped. "Um…yes?"

"I know you just came home, but what did you do to your hair?"

'_Damn just when I thought she wouldn't say anything.' _"Nothing I just dyed it, everyone does it."

"Even if everyone does it, doesn't mean you have to. And do you know how bad it is dying your hair at such a young age?"

Rie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fine I get it. Can I just go upstairs and unpack now?"

Rinko sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

She ran up the stairs to her room, examining every detail. '_Everything looks about right.' _Rie wiped her finger against the dresser and checked under the bed. '_It's spotless; I guess mom made sure everything was clean while I was away.'_

She flopped onto her bed, embracing the softness. "Ah, I missed my bed!" She pulled the suitcase onto the bed and emptied everything out of it. An hour or so later Rie headed downstairs for dinner. While eating she talked about her time in America.

"America isn't as fun as it sounds. I missed speaking Japanese, especially since everyone I met didn't understand what I was saying."

Nanjiro laughed. "You sound like you don't know how to speak English."

"Japanese just comes to me more easily. Sometimes I would start off a sentence in English and then change into Japanese mid-sentence without realizing."

They all laughed. Everyone exchanged comments eventually jumping over to the topic on school.

"You'll be attending Seishun Gakuen with Ryoma." Rinko announced.

"Really? Do I start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we called the school. They don't have a problem with you starting a week earlier."

Rie grimaced. "Why?"

Nanjiro smiled. "You know it helps being an alumnus from the school."

"So you basically bribed my way in?" she asked skeptically.

He feigned shock. "Of course not, what do you take me for?"

Rie ignored the comment turning towards Ryoma. "How is the school?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good."

Rie stared at him blandly. "You know Ryoma that was a really helpful answer." she said, her tone filled with sarcasm.

"They have a pretty good tennis team." Nanjiro interrupted. "You guys won your match today didn't you?" he asked Ryoma.

He nodded in reply. Rie sighed. "That's nice and all, but I don't play tennis."

Everyone whipped their head towards her, giving her a strange look. "Um…do you mind?" she replied uncomfortably. "Look it doesn't matter; I never took the game seriously anyway."

"So what have you been doing for the past 4 months?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, I may not have been playing tennis, but I did meet new people and learn new things."

Nanjiro suddenly spoke up. "Rie, the reason we agreed to let you go to America was for tennis practice."

Rie threw him an annoyed look. "Actually I never said I was going for tennis, didn't you make that assumption on your own? Besides I didn't even want to live here, but because you were all coming back from America I was forced to!"

Everyone looked up at her surprised. She rolled her eyes, rising up from her seat. "Excuse me. If you need me I'll be in my room." Rie marched up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Nanjiro looked over at Rinko. "You know, we really shouldn't have let her go to America."

"I though she would've gotten used to the idea of living as a family by now." replied Rinko. "She must really miss living with mom. She ended up quitting tennis too."

"Although I think it was stupid of her to quit tennis if she's happy with what she's doing let her be." Nanjiro responded.

"Yeah, but I wonder why she stopped playing. She never tells us anything…"

Meanwhile upstairs Rie had flopped onto the bed and was throwing a fit. _'This is so stupid! Why'd I even come back? Better yet why'd I want to come back? Ugh, I must be some sort of an idiot.' _

She glanced over at the blinking red numbers on the clock, it was already getting late. She sighed and got up, _'I should just go to sleep, probably make me feel better.'_

The next morning she woke up to the irritating buzzing sound of her alarm. Rie managed to drag herself to the bathroom and get changed for school, throwing on a hoodie and skinny jeans. She headed downstairs and took a seat at the table.

"Morning." she mumbled.

"Morning." Nanjiro replied.

"Hey mom, when do I get my uniform?" she asked curiously.

Rinko turned to the table, putting down a bowl of rice in front of Rie. "You'll probably get it today during school."

"Okay. You guys already filled out all the paperwork right?"

"Yeah."

"Morning." Ryoma mumbled sleepily as he walked downstairs.

They all sat down and ate. Ryoma and Rie got up, washed their plates and departed for school. The two walked in silence until Momoshiro came up from behind on his bike.

"Yo Echizen!" he called out.

They both turned their heads, surprising him.

"Hey, who's this?" Momo questioned, staring at Rie.

"My sister." he replied.

"Wait, you have a sister Echizen?" he asked shocked.

Rie scoffed. "Thanks for telling them nothing about me." She switched her gaze to Momo, "Echizen Rie, nice to meet you."

"I'm Momoshiro, but you can just call me Momo."

"Likewise, just call me Rie."

The conversation continued until they went their separate ways. Upon entering the school Rie wandered the halls in search of the office. She continued walking until a door flew open causing her to fall flat on the ground. A girl with long brown braids walked out, noticing her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked.

Rie rubbed her lower back before attempting to get up. The girl offered a hand, giving her instructions to the office. "Go straight and you'll see it."

"Thanks." she said. After further wandering she got irritated. _'Where the hell is the office? Didn't that girl say it was straight ahead, unless she gave me the wrong directions. That little…'_

Suddenly she heard a beautiful, light melody being played. Rie followed the sound, stopping in front of a closed door. She stealthily slid the door open, peering through the small crack. A slightly older girl sat on the bench immersed in the piece. Rie watched from the sidelines right to the end, walking into the room afterwards.

"Eh?" the older girl looked up from the piano. "Were you there the whole time?"

Rie shook her head. "Nope, I came in during the middle, but that was amazing. Fur Elise right?"

The older girl nodded her head. "Yeah, do you play?"

"Nah, I just listen to music a lot. Anyways do you know where the office is?"

"The office? It's on the other side of the building."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rie screamed. "Can you show me the way?"

The girl nodded and led the way. This time Rie easily found the classroom, marching right in.

The teacher stared at her strangely. "Are you the new student?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I got lost on my way to the office because some girl gave me the wrong directions."

"It's okay. Class! We have a new student with us today. Do your best to make her feel comfortable alright?"

Choruses of affirmative responses were heard. And the teacher continued, "Please introduce yourself."

She nodded. "My name's Echizen Rie, but I prefer Rie."

Small whispers were heard throughout the class. But the teacher quieted them down. "Echizen? Are you related to the other Echizen?"

"Yeah we're twins." she responded.

"Okay, take the seat next to Echizen."

Rie tried her best not to laugh. As she took the seat next to her brother she patted him on the shoulder. "Yo brother! Guess we're together again." she whispered to him in English.

"Aren't we always?" he retorted also in English

"True, but now we get to harass each other in class." she winked.

He smirked back. "You've still got a ways to go."

She rolled her eyes before looking up at the board. Hours passed with Rie bored out of her mind. _'What time is lunch?' _

She looked down her watch. There were only a few more seconds until 12. The numbers changed and the teacher finally walked out of the classroom. Rie let out a breath, turning to Ryoma.

"Hey, do you buy lunch at the cafeteria?" she asked.

He simply nodded and left the room. _'Did he seriously not understand, that meant show me the freaking way?' _She gave an irritated look and stood up. Right at that second she felt a small tug on her sleeve.

A perky girl with two brown pigtails smiled up at her. Rie threw a venomous look, but remained composed. "Do you need something?"

"Why don't you come eat lunch with us?" she offered.

Rie held back the urge to scoff. "If you didn't notice I don't have any food to eat."

She continued smiling. "We could share some lunch with you."

"Fine."

They walked over to the three desks put together in a triangular shape. The girl with pigtails introduced herself. "I'm Tomoka. And this is Sakuno" she pointed to her friend with braided hair.

Rie stared at Sakuno before saying, "You're the one who gave me the wrong directions."

Sakuno's cheeks blushed a dark shade of red. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" she said, stumbling over her words.

"Whatever." Rie coolly replied. "So why exactly did you invite me to eat with you?"

Tomoka spoke up, "We just wanted to get to know you."

"More like you wanted to know more about Ryoma." she murmured.

"Did you say something?" Tomoka asked.

"Nope, nothing at all." Rie smiled with an innocent look.

"Okay, well I was just wondering… How close are you and Ryoma-kun?"

Rie deadpanned. "Are you kidding me? Seriously, I just knew it." she scoffed. "Let me tell you something if you really want to know go talk to Ryoma." she shouted, standing up from her seat.

Rie huffed out of the room to the school's courtyard. She found a nice, shady spot underneath a tree and sat down. "Fan girls, I swear they're going to take over the world some day!"

Once back in the classroom, Tomoka noticed Rie and gave an angry look. It bounced off her as she went back to her seat. The day quickly ended as Ryoma and Rie got up to leave.

"Do you have tennis practice today?" she asked.

"I have practice everyday." he replied.

She nodded. "Okay well I'll see you at home." she waved and walked out the building. Just as she was exiting the gate, a hand grabbed her from behind.

"What the he-"

She was cut off as a hand was slapped over her mouth. The offender led Rie to the back of the schoolyard. She mentally cursed, getting ready to attack. Suddenly she felt their grip loosen on her. Confused she tried to get away, but her hands were now bound with rope.

'_Damn it!' _she cursed. The offender quickly blindfolded her and taped her mouth, dragging her away.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped by Fangirls!

Sorry for any OOC, grammar, or spelling errors. Constructive criticism is welcome, bashing is not. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I ONLY OWN RIE AND ****ANY OC THAT AMY SHOW UP ALONG THE WAY.**

* * *

"Captain! We brought her here!" the offender shouted out.

Rie's ears perked up as her offender's words came out. She was surprised to find out the kidnapper was a female. She led Rie down to the floor, seating her against a wall. She heard whispers and various footsteps coming into the room. She felt the blindfold loosen and the tape on her mouth was removed. She looked up to see the kidnappers' faces.

Rie faced her kidnappers, shocked by her discovery. "You're telling me that you people kidnapped me?" she asked in disbelief.

The group of girls just smiled and nodded.

"You must be kidding!" she laughed sardonically. "You're just a group of girls. What could you possibly want from me?"

One girl stepped out of the group and introduced herself. "I'm Takamoto Natsumi, the captain of the Seigaku Girl's Tennis Team."

"Girl's Tennis Team?" Rie looked up unimpressed. "Look just because my brother is tennis crazed, does not mean that I am. I'm not going to join the team."

"Join the team?" Natsumi asked confused. "That's not why we brought you here."

"It's not?"

"No, of course not." Natsumi said shaking her head. "You're Echizen Rie, Echizen Ryoma's sister. That means you can get us information about the boys tennis team."

Rie mentally face palmed, looking distraught. "So, let me get this straight. You are all fan girls, who want to get closer to the boy's tennis team."

"Yup!" they all said, flashing a thumbs up.

She gave them a deadly glare, screaming out "Are you all insane?"

The room became silent as she continued her tirade. "Seriously, it's only my first day of school and I get kidnapped by you psychos just because you want to meet guys! Who are you kidding? If you have that much time to worry about boys, worry about your tennis!"

The girl's team looked shocked, left speechless by Rie's words. The silence was broken when the door opened and Sakuno walked in.

"Senpai-tachi, Matsuri-Senpai is calling for you."

Sakuno walked in confused until her eyes fell upon Rie tied up, sitting in a corner.

Rie looked up at Sakuno. "You..." she muttered. "I should've known! Your friend was obsessed with my brother and you are too. Well guess what, Ryoma's only love is tennis!"

Sakuno froze at those words. The tennis team noticed this and ran over to tape Rie's mouth again. This time Rie fought back.

One of the girls shrieked out in pain, "Ow! She bit me."

The struggle continued on until Rie screamed out. "Let me go already! I'm sick and tired of this crap! I refuse to help you people get information on the boy's team, so just let me go home!"

Natsumi spoke up. "Come on! Why are you so stubborn about this?"

Rie sighed. "I'm not being stubborn. I'm being logical! Unlike all of you, I mean you joined this team to focus on tennis, not guys!"

A few of them looked uneasy after her words. She noticed this and shook her head. "You aren't on the team for tennis, but for guys? Seriously? What kind of a tennis team is this?"

"You act like you could make a better team!" Natsumi screamed out, enraged.

Rie scoffed. "I probably can."

"Oh, really? Then why don't you make your own team and see which one is better?"

"Fine, I will! One week from now, the teams will face off. Whichever team has the more wins will become the official Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team."

"That's fine with me." Natsumi signaled the girls to untie Rie. They did as ordered and the deal was done.

Rie marched her way out of the storage room. She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned around. Sakuno had run after her.

"What do you want?" she glared

Sakuno nervously replied, "Rie-san, do you really think making that deal was a good thing?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she questioned.

"Well, you may think the girl's team doesn't have motivation for tennis… But they're pretty strong and you might lose."

Rie sighed. "So?"

"Um…well… Aren't you worried?"

"If I knew I was going to win, then this bet wouldn't be any fun right?"

"Really..? But what about your team? How are you going to find members to play?"

"I don't see why that's any of your concern."

Sakuno let out a nervous laugh. "I guess you're right."

They continued walking until they had reached the boys' tennis courts. "Ryoma!" Rie called out.

Ryoma, as well as the other regular members turned around. "What?" he asked.

"After this, let's have a match against each other! I need to refresh my skills." she smiled.

Ryoma smirked. "Fine."

The regulars saw the conversation between them and immediately assaulted Ryoma with questions. Tezuka gave a deathly glare from behind, making them run 20 laps. Rie sat down on the benches and watched the amusing scene play out. Once practice had finished, everyone went to the locker rooms. The regulars came out and Momoshiro waved towards Rie.

"Yo, Echizen's sister!" he called out.

She blankly stared at him replying, "Hi, Ryoma's ignorant Senpai."

He let out a nervous laugh. "Hey come on, I was just kidding."

The regular members looked surprised. "Echizen has a sister?"

Rie nodded. "Yeah I'm his twin sister, Echizen Rie. Isn't it nice how he never mentioned me?" she added sarcastically.

Ryoma came out of the locker room and was once again barraged with questions. After convincing the boys to stop bothering him the two were able to escape. They quickly arrived home and ran straight to the tennis court.

"Hey Ryoma, do you mind if I borrow a racket? I seriously have to buy some."

"Go ahead. But you said you quit tennis, so why are you playing a match against me?"

"If you really want to know, try winning this match against me. If you can, that is." she challenged him.

He smirked. "Mada mada dane."

She smirked as well. "Right back at you."


	3. Chapter 3: Kimiko, The Endless Connector

Sorry for any OOC, grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

A/N: To make things clear, Kimiko likes to gossip, so she knows about a majority of things happening in the school. She only gives out information to the people she likes. She likes Rie because she's interesting, so she decides to give her information on whatever she wants, despite how strange it may seem.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. I ONLY OWN THIS FIC AND ANY OF THE OCs**

* * *

"45-45." Rie said breathing heavily. "So when exactly are you going to win, Ryoma?"

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

"If you want those to be your last words, so be it."

Rie served the ball and smashed it to the other side. Ryoma quickly hit back, beginning another round of rallying. Hours had passed and Nanjiro decided to call them in for dinner.

"You two! Stop playing tennis and come eat!" he shouted.

Both Ryoma and Rie were covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"You know" Rie spoke up. "You're still pretty good at this Ryoma."

"I could say the same for you. Looks like you haven't gotten worse." he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Well thanks."

They went inside and washed up, heading for the dinner table. They ate in silence until Rinko started a conversation.

"Rie, did you get your uniform today?"

She nodded. Her face formed a look of disgust as she remembered how the uniform looked. The mint green blazer and skirt combo made her sick. "Do I really have to wear that uniform?"

"Is something wrong with it?" Rinko asked concerned.

Rie shook her head. "It's just kind of ugly. I mean who thought that mint green would be a suitable color for a uniform?"

Rinko chuckled at her comment. Dinner continued in silence. Once she finished, Rie headed straight for her room.

She pulled out a notebook from her dresser. It was a simple, spiral notebook with a pearl pink cover. She grabbed a permanent marker and wrote her name in English on the corner. Inside she began writing down her plans for the challenge.

_Step 1: Obtain Members (6 or 7 will do for now…)_

_Step 2: Train members (Make sure they know the basics)_

Rie stopped thinking for a bit. _'I need to find members and train them. In only one week too. This is going to be tough.'_

The next morning Rie woke up earlier than usual. She hurriedly put on beige shorts and an open pink plaid shirt matched with a white tank top. She quickly pulled her long hair into a bun, grabbed her bag and set off.

Outside of the school Rie threw her bag over the gate and attempted to climb over the wall. After much struggling she made it to the other side. She entered the school, walking through the empty halls. It was early in the morning and the sports teams had yet to start practice, meaning it was the perfect time to carry out her plan.

After the embarrassment of getting lost yesterday, Rie made a mental note of the office's location. She found her way there easily and slid open the door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. _'The security here must suck.' _she thought.

Nevertheless she proceeded with her plan, stopping at the computer. She started it up, thinking how close she was to her goal. A screen then flashed up asking for a password. Rie scowled, mentally cursing.

'_How could I forget about a password? Now what do I do?'_

Rie, determined to crack the code, typed in several different passwords. All of them ended up failing. Still determined, she shuffled through the drawers for any hints. A paper with the word password caught her eye. Hesitantly she typed it in. Seconds later the screen popped open.

'_Wasn't that a bit too convenient?' _she wondered.

Nonetheless Rie continued her plan. She went through the student directory looking at possible candidates. She skimmed through each person, eventually landing on the girl whom had shown her the way to the office.

'_Takagawa Nao? Hm… Maybe she'll be useful…'_

She found others, quickly writing their names in the notebook. Glancing at her watch, she shut down the computer and ran to the hallway. While in the hallway Rie pulled out her notebook, re-reading the written names.

"You!" a voice shouted out.

Rie jumped almost dropping her notebook. She noticed a figure moving closer towards her and immediately put the book in her bag. A teacher appeared in front of her, a stern look on her face.

"Why are you wandering the halls this early?"

As Rie opened her mouth the teacher cut her off, asking another question.

"Also what are you wearing? As a student of Seigaku you should be wearing your school uniform!"

"About th-" Rie began.

"Don't give me any excuses! Come to the detention room today, after school."

Rie rolled her eyes and scowled. "Detention room?"

The teacher nodded. "It's the room at the end of this hall. Attendance is mandatory!"

The teacher eventually walked away, leaving Rie aggravated. _'Detention? I don't have time to waste on that crap.'_

Rie stomped through the halls to the classroom. By now students were arriving into the building. As she sat down she noticed people whispering around her. When Tomoka came up to her desk she knew something bad was about to happen.

"So I heard that you challenged the girls' team to a tennis match. Are you seriously going to take them on?" she asked surprised.

Rie rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "No, I'm just not going to bother with the whole thing. That's definitely why I made the challenge."

Tomoka glared at her. "I was just asking. I mean everyone's talking about it."

"If everyone's talking about it, then go talk about it with them."

Tomoka glared at her once more before leaving. Rie sat there doing nothing until Ryoma walked into the room. He sat down and stared at her.

"Why'd you come so early?"

"No reason. I just couldn't sleep, so I went on a morning walk."

He nodded. "Mom said to leave a note next time. She thought you ran away from home."

She snickered. "That's ridiculous."

"I know." he muttered in agreement.

The first half of the day ended quickly and the lack of sleep was already affecting Rie. When it was time for lunch she dragged herself into the cafeteria, pushing through the hoards of people. Somehow she was able to buy food and hid under a shady tree for the remainder of the period. Rie walked back to the classroom, where all eyes were on her. She ignored the stares and settled down into her seat. With her head down she quickly dozed off.

The school day finished, meaning Rie had to go to detention. She remembered, but decided not to go. As she tried to sneak out through the entrance the teacher who had scolded her in the morning caught her. The teacher led the way to the room. Rie walked in, only to see one other student and a sleeping teacher. Confused, she walked in and took a seat.

The girl next to her, turned towards her. "So little one, why exactly are you here?"

'_Little one?' _Rie ignored her remark, instead staring at the sleeping teacher.

"Don't worry about him; he doesn't care what we do so long as he's not awoken."

"I got caught for not wearing the school uniform."

"That sucks; you must've gotten caught by Nakazawa. She's really the only teacher who cares about that crap."

"So," Rie looked at her, noting that she also wasn't wearing the uniform. "I guess you got caught for the same reason?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, but that mint green combo makes me sick."

"That's exactly what I thought when I first saw the uniform."

The girl smirked. "You know what little one? I like you. I'm Egami Kimiko, most people know me as the endless connector."

"Endless connector?" she asked.

Kimiko nodded. "I have connections to all parts of the school. In other words, if you need any information on anything in this school you can ask me, but I don't give out information to just anyone."

'_Maybe I can get some information about these girls from her.'_

"In that case, can I ask you about people?"

"Sure, but only because it's you."

"Okay then, how about the people on this list?" Rie pulled out a sheet of paper and scribbled down the name of each person. Leaving a decent amount of lines between each name.

"A list? Are you a stalker or something?" Kimiko asked, staring at Rie strangely.

"Would you give me information on them if I told you I was?"

Kimiko laughed. "You must really need info on them. Okay let's get started, who's first?"

"Hashimoto Kyoko, 3-1."

"Hashimoto Kyoko, class 3-1?" Kimiko put her hand to her face, trying to remember something. "We were in the same class last year. If I recall correctly, there was a huge rumor about her having a crush on Tezuka Kunimitsu, the boys' tennis team captain. If they did have feelings for each other, they never acted upon it. One time when the rumor was really big she didn't come to class for three days straight. From what I've heard it was because she confessed to him and was rejected."

Rie's looked up from the piece of paper in disbelief. "You must be kidding?"

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't make up my info. Anyways, she's pretty good at archery, but the school doesn't have a team so she wasn't able to play in the nationals. Other than that there aren't many big rumors about her."

"Mitsui Airi, 2-8"

"A second year? As far as I know she's pretty clean cut. No rumors, no fights, nothing bad about her. I heard she plays badminton, but same as Hashimoto there's no badminton team in school."

"Kano Saori, 2-5"

"Same as the last, clean-cut. She's part of the volleyball team."

"This is the last one, Takagawa Nao, 3-6."

"Why do you want to know about her?"

Rie looked confused. "Why, what's wrong with her?"

"No it's not that anything's wrong with her, but I mean she also had a rumor relating to the boys' tennis team"

"What was the rumor with her?"

"Two simple words, Fuji Shusuke."

"Fuji Shusuke?" Rie gave a puzzled look. "What's that have to do with anything."

"He's the reason the rumor started. One time the girls' tennis team asked him what his preferred type of girl was, his response was 'Someone elegant and well-mannered with long fingers.' Those girls thought he was referring to Takagawa because she comes from a well-off family."

Rie interrupted, "Why would they think she was elegant?"

"She plays piano and violin, so they just assumed. They started to bully her badly after that, but as far as I know it subsided."

"The girls' tennis team sounds insane." Rie told her.

Kimiko nodded. "Yeah and guess what I heard, they even kidnapped Echizen Ryoma's twin sister yesterday. Apparently after that they challenged each other to a tennis match which is a week later."

Rie feigned shock, "How did you know all that Senpai?"

"I'm called the endless connector for a reason." she said smugly.

"Anyways, detention should be over by now right?"

"Nope, there's still ten minutes."

"Whatever." Rie got up from the seat and headed towards the door. "By the way Kimiko-Senpai, thanks for all the info. If it wasn't for you I'd probably have no info on the people I want to recruit."

"Recruit? What do you mean…?" Kimiko's eyes widened as she began to chuckle. "You're Echizen Rie. And I just helped you out didn't I?"

Rie gave a wide smile. "Yeah, I really got to thank you for that Senpai. See you around." she screamed running out of the room.

Kimiko stood up and shouted, "Wait!" Just as she began to run after Rie, a hand fell onto her shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she said, before turning around and coming face to face with the teacher who had just woken up from his nap.

"Um…" she sheepishly smiled back.

"Back to your seat, NOW!"

Kimiko sullenly walked back to her seat. She sat down, smiling to herself. _'Although I couldn't get any info out of her, I was lucky enough to meet the interesting little one…Echizen Rie, I wonder what she has in store for those girls.' _


End file.
